


Hospitals

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Car Accident, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, because i plan on using him again, in fact he will most likely show up in all of my oujitana fics, mention of car accident, nothing graphic, yes i am adding my oc into the character tag with his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: "Okay, so don't freak out. I'm at the hospital."





	

Not much can shake Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Taunting will get him riled up, sure, but there isn’t a lot that can make him so out of it that he misses the ball when he tries to spike it.

“Tan-” Kageyama started to say, but Tanaka cut him off.

“Sorry, that was completely my fault!” he apologized. “I’ll get the next one.”

Suga jogged over, having been practicing with Hinata. “What’s going on? You’ve been out of it all day.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Tanaka reassured him loudly. Suga arched an eyebrow. “Well, Oujiyama hasn’t texted me or anything since yesterday and he wasn’t in school today and Kimura has no idea where he is either.”

Suga sighed. “Go find your boyfriend. We all know you won’t be able to get better if you’re worried like this.”

“I’ll make up for this later!” he said as he ran off to change and check to see if his phone had any new messages. One missed call. He didn’t even hesitate to press call back and put his phone on speaker while he changed as fast as he could.

It rang three times and Tanaka was worried it would go to voicemail when it was finally answered.

“Ryuu?” Oujiyama’s voice came through the phone, sounding quieter than usual. “Shouldn’t you be in practice right now?”

Tanaka sighed in relief. “Hideo. Where are you?”

“Okay, so don’t freak out. I’m at the hospital.” Oujiyama said quickly.

Tanaka froze for a second, shirt halfway over his head. “How am I supposed to not freak out?” he yelled. “What happened?”

“Well, uh, I was walking home yesterday and I tripped… into the road. And there was a car coming and I’m not entirely sure what happened after that because I blacked out. It doesn’t feel as bad as it looks, I promise.”

“I will be there as soon as I can,” Tanaka said as he finished changing, grabbed his bag and ran out of the clubroom.

\---

He was forced to walk while he was in the hospital, but that didn’t stop him from almost running and getting a lot of stern looks from the staff. He paused for a second to catch his breath before he walked into Oujiyama’s room.

He was in much worse shape than Tanaka thought, even though he wasn’t entirely sure how bad it would be. Bandages and bruises were all over his face and arms and his left leg was in a cast.

“Well don’t just stand there staring, Ryuu, come in,” Oujiyama said when he noticed Tanaka.

Tanaka finally fully entered the room and sat in the chair next to Oujiyama’s bed. “Are you okay?”

“Other than the broken bone and cuts and scrapes? Just peachy.” Oujiyama smiled. “Now come here,” he pulled Tanaka in for a kiss, trying not to move as much as he could.

“I came as soon as I got your text, Oujiyama,” Kimura yelled, barging in. Tanaka practically jumped away from Oujiyama in shock and toppled out of his chair. Kimura gave the two of them a disappointed look. “Really? In a hospital?”

“Shut up,” Oujiyama said, covering his face with his hands. Kimura just smiled. “Anyway, since you’re both here, there’s something I have to say.”

Tanaka and Kimura both sat down next to Oujiyama on either side of the bed. “So I broke my leg, as you can see. Obviously that means for the time being, I can’t play tennis, but it’s possible that I won’t be able to play for the rest of high school.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr with "I'm at the hospital." and oujitana so I decided to post it here too. (I may write a sequel to make this nicer)
> 
> Also, come yell at me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub (send a prompt and a ship if you want)


End file.
